CTF-EternalCave
__TOC__ Map description The map takes place in an excavation place. It's composed of two caves with two entrances from the roads, where the flags are located on a platform above a big lava pit. But that's where their coincidences end. The Blue cave is a big island with a stair and a thin downward ledge going to the platform where the flag lies. The Red cave, meanwhile, is a big island with a volcano-like structure in the middle, and the flag is also located in a platform, but in order to escape with it, players must go all the way back. As for the roads, the Lower hall is an S-shaped bunch of ancient-looking galleries, while the Upper hall is a C-shaped, more natural looking road, with a different architecture for both halves. Both bases also have a spawn room, connected to each base with a bridge: the red spawn room is located at the northeast of the team's cave, while the blue is located at the northeast of the team's cave, next to the entrance from Upper hall. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Win to unlock the Assault ladder. Playstation 2 Win to unlock the Assault ladder. Dreamcast Tips and tricks In general * This arena is defense-inclined. To win, one has to keep up a fast and careful pace while stealing the enemy flag and taking it to their base. * Two main routes can be used to reach each base. The lower route is shorter and contains the rocket launcher, perhaps the most useful weapon in assaulting flag defenses. The upper route contains the minigun, ripper, and shield belt near the red base. * Use the translocator to get on the small ledge above the doorways into each base (two in the blue base, one in the red base). Most enemy players won't think to look up there for defenders and charge into the room, thinking they've happened upon an undefended flag. When they're most vulnerable (such as on the long narrow catwalk in the blue base or on the center platform in the red base), leap down and use the rocket launcher or shock rifle to greet them. Red team * The shield belt is positioned nearer the red base. As a red player, look for it each and every time you prepare for an assault. The durable armor of the shield belt could help you survive the dangers associated with blue's long narrow plank when you're under fire from defenders. Blue team * To grab the red flag, you don't need to run around all the way to the back of the base to walk along the ledge. Either use the translocator to jump onto the platform from the ledge near the entrance. You can make it as long as you wait until the last moment to jump. You can also do this maneuver if you're a red player with the blue flag hoping to score the point."Capture-the-Flag Map Strategies: CTF-EternalCave" @ PlanetUnreal * The blue base is remarkably easy to defend, especially with a sneaky defense that disguises positioning until a red player decides to go for the flag. Once the red player is on the narrow catwalk, it's nearly impossible to dodge enemy fire. Fire the biorifle, rocket launcher, or shock rifle at the player's feet to knock him off into the lava below. * Escaping with the red flag from the platform can be achieved with a well-powered Impact jump. Trivia * The Dreamcast version uses Seeker as a background track. * This is the first assymetrical map to appear on the CTF ladder. * The creator of the map, Juan Pancho 'XceptOne' Eekels, has revealed that he wanted to create a map that is both balanced and non-symmetrical. After Eternal Caves was finished, he made sure it was balanced enough by letting bots play in the map for two days and comparing the score. Once the score was even enough, the map was declared balanced. * There's a hidden Level Entry Text in the beta version: "LETS KICK SOME ASS!!". The retail version changes it to "GET THOSE FLAGS!!" Gallery !UT99-PS2-CTF-EternalCave.jpg|Official screenshot !UT99-PS2-CTF-EternalCave-2.jpg|Official screenshot !UT99-PS2-CTF-EternalCave-3.jpg|Official screenshot External links and references See also